Opposites Attract
by WickedChild45
Summary: What happens when you realize that the person you've been friends with your whole life is the only one you want to spend the rest of your life with? Pam and Sookie story, contains female love…Rated M for a reason, you don't like, don't read!


*****I do not own any of these characters, or any song lyrics posted. I just like to play with Sookie and Pam, cus I think they would be so hot together :D. First fanfic ever, please review!*****

**Chapter 1: Only Girl in the World**

_I want you to make me feel, like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart._

I was standing by the bar with my best friend in the whole world. The only person who knew everything about me. The only person who could read a look on my face and know exactly what to say and when. I knew that at that moment when the music was blaring, sweaty men trying to grind up on us, and us trying to order our sex's on the beach, that I would never love anyone more than I loved this woman.

My name is Sookie, my best friend is Pam. We've known each other for our whole lives. We grew up in the same small town, went to the same small school, and college. We work together in the same small law firm, and live together. I couldn't imagine doing anything without Pam, which is why what happened that night, really didn't surprise me in the least. I think I always knew in the back of my mind that she was it for me, that I couldn't do any better than her. How could I when she's the best thing that ever happened to me? Anyways, on with the story…

We got our drinks and headed back out to the dance floor. We danced to the song playing, swaying our hips to the beat. I was wearing skinny jeans tucked into knee high boots and a shiny black halter top sans bra. Pam, well she was Pam, wearing a black pencil skirt and a pink tank top, also sans bra. While my boots had a respectable heal of 2.5 inches, Pam's patent leather pink pumps had a heal of almost 4 inches. That woman loved her high heals.

The dance floor continued to get crowded so Pam and I decided to embrace it. She took my hands in hers and lifted them above our heads and moved in closer to me. Pam bent her knees and placed one leg in between mine and lowered herself so she was grinding against the junction between my hip and thigh. I mimicked her actions and we started to slowly grind against each other. I took one of my hands from hers and placed it on her hip to steady myself. The drinks and music were starting to get to me and I needed something to centre myself. We continued to dance like this for what felt like forever. We had danced like this before, but this time felt different. This time it felt like the whole world was melting away and all I felt was her. I felt the way her breath tickled my neck, the way her breast brushed up against my arm, and the way her nipples peaked at my touch. I felt the way my own nipples hardened when she ran her hands up and down my side. It should have worried me the way she was making me feel, but it didn't. It felt right. I soon realized that I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her right there on the dance floor and never stop.

I ran my hands through her hair and stared into her eyes. I leaned in slightly waiting for her approval before moving forward. I saw her nod slightly and move her head closer to mine. I captured my lips with hers and kissed her lightly. I had never kissed a girl before, although I knew she had. I waited for her to take things further and soon felt her tongue brush against my lower lip seeking entrance. I hesitated slightly, wondering if I took this step, would I ever be able to go back? I decided that I didn't care. I knew Pam. I knew our relationship was one that could stand the test of anything that was thrown our way. We had already been through so much together, and I trusted her with my life. I opened my lips and brushed my tongue along hers and gasped at the sensation. Nothing I had ever done felt as good as that moment. I moved my hands to the small of her back and pulled her in as close as I could get her. I deepened the kiss and moaned into her mouth with all the pleasure I was feeling. When I felt the vibrations of her moan in return I felt my body shudder and knew that we had to get out of there. I wanted to see all of her, to taste all of her. I had never felt this need before, the need to consume every inch of her, to have her consume me.

I reluctantly pulled my lips away from her and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the dance floor. She looked at me with questioning eyes at first, but once she saw I was moving to the door, she started to hurry right along beside me. We quickly made our way outside and hailed a cab. We got in and told the driver the directions to our place, we shared a two bedroom condo in the downtown core of Shreveport.

As soon as the cab started moving she positioned herself above me, with one leg on either side of my lap, her skirt riding up so I could see the tops of her thigh high stockings, never had thigh high's looked so damn good. She leaned into me and whispered in my ear "Are you sure you want this baby? I've wanted this for a very long time, but I need to know that you want this too. Please, tell me you want this. There's no turning back now." I moaned at her words. She had wanted this, wanted me. "Yes Pam, yes I want this. I've never wanted anything more than I want this, with you." I whispered back. I felt her heat as she lowered herself fully into my lap, grinding her core against me. She started to nibble and suck at the pulse point in my neck and I felt myself grow wetter. I rubbed my thighs together to create some much needed friction, my god I had never been more turned on then I was in that moment. I willed the cab driver to get us home faster.

"Oh Pam, I need you…I need you so much." I moaned into her hair. I ran my hands down her back and over her firm ass. I gave it a squeeze and when she moaned into my neck I squeezed a little harder. Being friends for so long, I knew that she liked it rough, she'd told me as much, (and sharing a condo with her, I had heard as much too). I moved my hands from her ass to her thighs, running my hands up to feel the top of those damn sexy thigh highs. I wanted to venture further, but wasn't sure just how to do it. I was thankful that at that moment the cab came to a stop outside our condo. I was too flustered to pay the cabbie, so Pam took the initiative and paid our fair.

We made it to the condo without attacking each other again. Once inside she took my hand and led me to my bedroom. "We don't have to do this. I really don't want to push you Sookie." She said to me.

"Pam, I want, no. I need to do this." I articulated my point by grabbing her and pushing her up against the wall and kissing her roughly. I pulled back and pealed off my halter top, leaving my chest bare for her. I watched as her eyes followed the line of my neck, and saw her pupils darken to almost black. She licked her lips and silently asked my permission if she could continue. With a slight nod of my head, she lowered her mouth to my awaiting nipples and sucked, kissed and nibbled until I could barely stand anymore. She started to kiss her way back up my neck and slowly started to push me towards the bed. I sat when I felt the back of my knees hit the mattress. She laid me down and I scooted towards the top of the mattress and rested my head on the pillows. As I was doing this Pam had removed her skirt and was standing there in her thigh highs, thong and tank top. All I could do was lay there with my mouth hanging open and breathing heavily at the sight of her.

She moved to straddle me and started to kiss and suck at my neck, slowly moving down to pay equal attention to each of my hardened nipples. They had become so sensitive that I began to arch up to her touch, wanting more and more. She moved downwards and started kissing along my stomach, stopping only to dip her tongue into my belly button. She popped the button on my jeans and slowly lowered the zipper. I lifted my hips so she could pull my jeans and thong off in one motion. I was a little nervous at this point. Bill, my asshat of an ex-boyfriend, had never done this with me. He said it was dirty and preferred not to.

"It's okay sweetheart, I love doing this. There is nothing more that I want to do then to taste you right now. Don't be nervous, I won't hurt you. It will feel good I promise." Pam told me in between light kisses up and down my inner thigh. By the time her speech was done, I was practically begging for her to start. As soon as I felt her breath on my clit, I almost died, once she touched her tongue to it, I think I did a little. I screamed out her name and begged her not to stop. She never did. She moved her tongue in smooth small circles around my clit, occasionally running over it. She was teasing me, and I was loving every second of it. She then inserted two fingers into my dripping core and moaned when she felt my wetness. "My God Sookie, are you this wet for me? Oh, you taste so fucking good, I could eat you all night long." Once I felt her fingers curl up I knew I was a goner. I buried my fingers in her hair and held her mouth against me while she licked and nibbled at my clit. I could feel myself start to clench around her fingers and just like that my orgasm hit me with such force I shot off the bed and screamed her name loud enough for the whole town to hear.

As I was coming down from my high, Pam moved to curl up next to me, slowly stroking my stomach and arms. "Was that okay babe?" she asked me.

"My god Pam, that was the single best orgasm I've ever had in my entire life. I didn't know they were supposed to feel that good." I wanted to return the favour for her. I could feel her wetness against my thigh. I was sure I was quite ready to taste her but I knew I could pleasure her with my fingers, I'd become an expert at that doing it to myself. "It's okay sweetie, take your time. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'll be here when your ready." I knew I was going to make her cum, I just needed her to believe that I was ready to.

****next chapter: Sookie returns the favour to Pam. ****


End file.
